Season's Greetings
by HieisIceAngelNeko
Summary: This is the mini-series of NGIANW. This series came before NGIANW. It still has the same plot, but it's different in this one. Hiei is a bit OOC, but all well. Just enjoy the series, but I'll read this before the side-story. Doesn't matter though. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Ready or not, ready to change

Season's Greeting

i Chapter One: Ready or not, ready to change.

The snow crunch under my snow boots as I walk through the snow. The snow gently flowing down the sky to the six inch snow. When I took a breath I could see the cold mist of it. My body felt warm, but my heart was cold like ice. I look up at the sky to see the gray snow clouds. Everything was so quiet and peaceful. It almost felt like it was dream. No one wasn't around me. There was no loud talking around me. No people bumping into me like if I wasn't there. No nothing. It was like if I went to another world. A world of silence. I held out the palm of my hand and the snow fall into it. I shut my hand close. i Why am I here? /i I can't remember why I came here in the first place. This was very odd for me.

I continue to walk through the snow forest. Every once in awhile I would see a deer or two prance through the snow, or a snow rabbit go to it's burial. After an hour of walking I stood at a cliff. Below the cliff I could see the city and in the center of the city was a giant Christmas tree. It was so bright and pretty. I smiled at the tree. In four weeks Christmas will be here. All the children would be sleeping waiting for Santa Claus, and lovers would cuddle up behind a fire place or watch television. How much I long for my lover to do this, but I can't find him. I can't find my Hiei.

I slowly sat up in my bed. My long red hair falling into place. I rubbed my green eyes and yawn. I criss cross my legs Indian stlye, and I leaned on my elbows. i Who's Hiei? /i I ponder for a moment thinking about what I dreamed. After awhile I stood out of my bed to get ready for school. I took a quick shower and change into my school uniform. My uniform contains a checkerd neon green and red skirt that reaches at the end of my knee's; a red long sleeve shirt, and a green vest. I grabbed a pair of my wooly knee high green socks from my drours and slipped them on along with my brown dress shoes. I blowed dry my hair, and styledd it up with my hair band. I used a comb to grab some of my bangs so they can frame my face. After that I curled my hair. I looked in the mirror happy the way I look. I really don't wear make up because I like my natural beauty skin.

I looked over at the clock to see school will be starting in thirty minutes. I sighed silently. Like any other day, today is going to be a long one.

I walked outside to wait for my friends Yusuke and Kuwabara. After five minutes of waiting I saw the two boys walking down the street with there book bags slung over their shoulders. The boy with slick back black hair came up to me and winked at me. "Hey, what's up, Sweet cheeks?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Hello, Yusuke." I said holding my bag to my chest.

"Kiera! So glad to see you on such a beautiful day!" I gigled softly.

"It's nice to see you, Kuwabara."

"Tell me how you two are cousins again?" Yusuke asked. I rolled my eyes once again.

"Dimwitt," I murter under my breath, "Shizaru is my mother's younger cousin."

"Oh." We continue to walk down the sidewalk till we reached our school.  
"Bye, Yusuke, Kuwabara, I'll see you all later after school." I went my school direction, and Yusuke and Kuwabara went to their school direction. Attended to Miniko's Tsumaki Academy. It was an academy for only intellegent young girls. It was a very hard academy for girls to get it because all the technology, the teachers, and the scorlerships one can have. Miniko's Tsumaki is most deffinetly best place for the girls who plans to have a good future ahead of them. As for me, I plan to be a famous writer for children and teens.  
I shut my locker door close and locked it. "Hi, Kiera-chan." I looked beside me to see my best friend Misaki.

"Good morning, Misaki-chan!" Misaki smirked. She swirled a piece of her brown hair and looked down at me.  
"Kiera-chan, have you seen my boyfriend lately?" I looked up at her quickly.

i Shit. Don't tell me she found out that Kiyo moved away to America. /i   
"Sorry, Misaki-chan, no I have not."  
"Oh," she looked down at the ground, "Where are you, Kiyo? It's been a month now." I looked at my friend with pity. How can a guy stand not telling his girlfriend that he was moving to America? He's making Misaki-chan miserable.  
"Misaki-chan, do you want me to tell you the truth about your i boyfriend /i ?" Misaki nodded her head. "Misaki-chan, your boyfriend..." I couldn't finish what I was saying because the one minute bell before tardy rung. "I'll tell you later, Misaki-chan. Bye!" I walked to my classroom that was across the hallway, and went to my desk beside the window. I looked outside my window with glaze eye. i I couldn't do it. That proves how weak I really am. /i "Misaki," I whisper to myself. Just then, my teacher; Mrs. Peter walk through the door. "Okay, class, take out your homeword from chapter one, lesson two."

The day went by quick, and soon school was over. I told Misaki about her boyfriend to America. All she said was oh. Poor Misaki-chan. I hope she'll be alright. "Kiera! Good afternoon!" I saw Yusuke and Kuwabara walking towards me. I waved at them and smile. I was hoping by smiling they wouldn't knotice that I'm upset. Kuwabara stopped infront of me, and gave me a cheesy grin. I felt like shrinking away from, but I didn't. He knotice there was something wrong with me because I didn't give him a hug or said hi. "Kiera, what's wrong?"  
"Oh, um... I had a rough day, Kuwabara, I'll tell you when I feel better."  
"Oh. Okay." I gave Kuwabara a hug and walked away.

It was four-thirty when I reached home. The sun was setting above the mountains, and everything was going dim. Like a candle when it's blown out, there is no light. Just the sweet aroma that was left of it. Like it is at the very moment because now it nine o'clock. This day has ended before it even started.  
When I had my pajamas on I was on my way to my bed when out of no where a vertex came into sight. I screamed and felled back. The portal started to suck me in through it's green hole. "What the heck is going!?" I yelled as I was sucked through the whole. The space around me was swirling around, which was makeing me kinda dissy. I continue to fall, but I don't know how long it has been since I was on solid ground. It felt like hours when it only been a meir three seconds when I landed at the other side or the vertex. I landed in a big red chair infront of a office desk. "Hello," I said with a shacky voice, "is anyone here?"  
"Kiera Kimiko are you not?" I looked around the room to find the source of the voice.

"Where are you? Come out I say!"  
"I'm right down here." I look down at my feet to see a toddler waving at me.

"Aah! What the heck! A talking baby!" I said surprised. I picked the toddler up and examine him. "Does it have type of switch or string!?" The toddler waved his arms."  
"Put me down, put me down!" I looked at the toddler's face.  
"What are you?" I put the toddler back down on the floor. He brushed off invisible dirt from himself.  
"I am Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World."  
"Spirit World? What's that?"  
"It's where soels' go to at the after life." I put my hands on my face.

"You're saying that I'm dead!? Oh no! I can't die! How did I die!?" I started to cry.

"Kimiko, you're not dead! I have a favor to ask you."  
"A favor? What type of favor? By the way, call me Kiera."  
"Okay, Kiera. You see, after many months of studying I found out that your father goes by the name Michael. Is this right?"  
"Yes, this is true. He died a long time ago. When I was little. My mother was name Aundrea."  
"Yes, I know. Your father, well, he the God of Elements."  
"What!? My father? A God? I can't believe such nonsense. If my father is a God, then I'm..."  
"A Goddess. From what I research about you I see that your locked powers are comming on the strike of you sixteen birthday. Your birthday is comming, is it not?"  
"It is. My birthday is the 25th of December."  
"From the looks of it your strongest powers would be ice, water, and snow."

"I don't know, but why should I believe you? We've just met, so I don't know if you're telling the truth."  
"But I am telling the truth! Isn't me being a toddler good enough?"  
"True. True. But still, I'm not letting my guard down."  
"I understand. For now, do you mind if you live with one of the members of the spirit detective? ISince your powers will be unlock soon demons will start to hunt you down. If you live with one of the boys they can protect and train you."  
"I don't know."  
"You live by yourself, right?" I turnedm y head away from him and whisper yes. "Then you can move with one of the boys. Hiei is back from his slavery at demon world. Maybe he'll let you stay with him at his place."  
i Hiei. That sounds very familar. /i 

"Kiera? You okay?" My face was stareing over at the window till Koenma pulled me out of my gaze.

"Oh. Excuse me for stareing out of nowhere. I usually do that alot when I'm thinking."  
"It's okay. Well, I hope you enjoy staying with Hiei. Oh, and good luck at training. You're going to needing it."  
"Um... Thank you; I guess." Koenma sucked on his pacifiar harder and twirled his thumbs.

"Now, Kiera, I hope you do understand that this is going to be a big change for you. I'm even afraid that you won't be able to adapt to all the new changes."  
"Prince Koenma, I assure you I'll do fine. I've been waiting for some change in my life."  
"Not some, my dear, alot." I took my bangs and brush them back to behind my ear.

"I believe I can handle it, Koenma-samma."

"Okay. Well, pack your bags. You'll be leaving by dawn tomorrow morning. Hiei will pick you up."  
"Yes, Koenma-samma." I started to walk towards the portal once again till Koenma called my name again.

"Oh, Kiera!"  
"Yes?"  
"Just call me Koenma. And let me warn you; Hiei has quite of a tempor. I wouldn't get on his bad side."  
"Thanks for letting me know." I stepped through the portal as I heard Koenma yell good luck to me. I fell onto my bed at the end of the portal. I was surprised my bed didn't break down from the impact of my fall. I looked over at my clock to see it's now nine PM. I set my alarm for five AM. I quickly went under my covers thought back what happend. I went to school, went home, watch tellevision, ate dinner, took a shower, and then a portal came out of no where and I was taken to Koenma's castle. He tolled me about my father being a God and me being a half of a Godess. Yea, sounds pretty normal to me.

Not.

So this was my day huh? Such a weird day, but what else can expect in my life? Both of my parents are dead, my life is heck, school is a drag, and paying the house bills is not fun at all. Sometimes I wonder how I even manage everything with only having a part time job. But it doesn't matter anymore since I'll be moving in the morning. I closed my eyes and went into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 New life style to get use to

i Chapter Two: New Lifestyle to get use, too. /i 

The next morning I woke up from my alarm clock buzzing. I turned it off and got dressed into my casual clothes. I put on a pair of my blue jeans that have holes at the knee's, a plain yellow shirt, and I put my mini blue dress over it. I put on a pair of my white tennis shoes to go with it. I tied my hair back into a braided pony tail. I looked in the miror and I smiled. I looked good.  
I quickly packed up all my clotes, batheing stuff, personal objects, and other stuff. When everything was packed up into my three suit cases I went outside to wait for Hiei on the side walk. i I wonder who is this Hiei and what he looks like?" I thought to myself.

After five minutes of waiting I saw this man jump out of a tree and in front of me. "Are you Kiera Miniko?" I jumped back from suprisement.

"Yes. Who are you?"  
"Hiei. Koenma sent me to take you to stay with me so I can train you." I nodded my head. "Follow me. I'll take you to where I live." Hiei walk ahead of me and I follow behind him. We walked through the dark woods that was outside of town. Everything was so very dark and scary that I started to breathe a little hard and sweat. Hiei took a quick glance at me and notice that I fear all over my face. "If you're scare, onna, I advise you to either go back to where you come from or get used to it. For now on it's going to be alot worse then from what you think. Now be a big girl and toughen up." What Hie said that he hit a nerve in my brain. I tighten my hands into a fist and grind my teeth together.  
"How 'bout you shut up! You don't know me!"  
"Don't unerestimate me, onna. I know more then you think I do."  
"By the way, the name is Kiera; not onna! And how the heck do you know me? We've just met!"  
"Do you take me for a fool? I read your files at Koenma's office. I wouldn't agree to letting you stay with me before I know something about you." I calmed down a bit, but I was still aggervated.  
"Well, you could have ask."  
"I know that, but the files is better." I flipped my hair and glared behind his back.

"Whatever!"

By the time the sun has risen from it's grave it shine throughout the world. The sunlight burned through the tree's branches and I felt my body started to heat up once again from it's warmth. I stretched my arms out. "Are we almost there?" I yawn.

"We're here." I looked around the scenery. There was a log cabin under a huge pine tree, a lake that has a waterfall, and there was a rope that was connected to a branch of a tree near the lake. My mouth was a size of an o.

"Whoah," I said. The lake was icelized; perfect for an ince skateing rink.  
"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to follow me in?" I nodded my head and follow him into the house. Everything was well made. There was two bedrooms, one living room, one kitchen, and one bathroom. I looked around the small house.  
"I really like your place."  
"Hn. Thanks." Hiei sat back on his longe chair and prop his feet on the coffee table.  
"Well?" Hiei opened one eye."   
"Well what?"  
"Are you going to show me my room."  
"You can pick first. I could careless which room you pick. I just finish this cabin up four hours ago." I nodded my head and went to pick a room. I looked at both rooms. They were both the same sizes, but they were different. One room had window seat, and the other had a patio. I picked the one that had the patio. Perfect spot where I can plant my garden around. "Good choice, onna. I wanted the one that the window seat anyways." Hiei said behind me.  
"Are you sure I can have this room?" Hiei rolled his eyes.  
"If you like it you can have it." Hiei walked into his room that was between mine and the bathroom.

"Thank you, Hiei-san."  
"Hn. Whatever." Hiei walked in his room and closed the door.

i How rude. I said thanks, but in return I get a rude comment. /i I walked in my room, and shut the door. I looked around it, and frowned. Everything was so, well, i plain /i . The walls and wood floor was plain white. The bed was king size bed, but plain white sheets. There were no curtains for my window hang up. Everything was just plain! i I have some hard work to do with this room. /i I placed my suit cases by the door, and began to unpack everything. I first got out my wooly blanket that my grandmother gave me before she die and placed it on my bed. It's not big enough to cover the whole bed, but it'll do till I buy a new comforter. It's been awhile since I bought anything new, so I guess it's time to do so. I sighed and layed down on my bed. I closed my eyes and took a quick nap.

i I looked down at the town. Everything was lit up with colorful lights. From my perspective I could see couples walking down the street, cars on their way to home from work, people shopping, and silence. I looked over at the build board and it said Season's Greeting. "Season's Greeting, everyone." I mumbled under my breath. The cold air was chilly, and my I was cold like the breeze. I heard crunching snow behind. I looked behind me and saw... /i   
"Kiera, wake up you baka onna." I rubbed my eyes and opn them to see crimson eyes looking back at me. "Get up! We have work to do." I sat up from my bed and glared at Hie while I'm rubbing my eyes.

"What do you want now?" I asked.  
"It's time to train."  
"That's all?"  
"Yes." I got up from my bed and told Hiei to get out so I can change into some training clothes. I changed into a pair of sweat pants and shirt. I walked out of my room to see Hiei was leaning against the wall. "Follow me to the training grounds, onna."

"Okay." I followed Hiei to the outside to the training grounds. There, he stood his ground and went into fighting position.

"For now, I will only use my fist, but don't whine I beat you." I shrug my shoulders and went into position. The wind blew around us as a chill went up my spine. Hiei's glare was even colder, though. I chiver from the coldness, and Hiei's glare. We started to circle around eachother. I made the first move. I ran towards him and tried to punch him, but he jumped away to behind and punch me in the back. My body slammed into the ground.

i Ow, that hurt! i I stood my ground again., but once again to be nocked down to the ground. I screamed out loud.  
"This fight is over before it even got started. Now get back up and rest." Hiei walked back to the cabin as I layed there on the ground.  
i Why is he so cold, /i I wonder. I thought his dark clothes and crimson red eyes were bad enough, but his attitude, too? There's got to be something wrong him.

After laying there in the ground for an hour I got up from it. Man, did my back hurt so much! Even my left ankle was already twisted on the first day of training.

I limped back, on one foot, to the cabin. My whole body felt so sore. When I did got back to the house I saw Hiei cooking something in the kitchen, but I walked on by. I grabbed a pair of clothes that I wore ealier and went to the bathroom. I placed my clothes on the toilet seat, and stripped out of my clothes. I let the bath water run as I washed my hair under the facet. When I finished washing it I wrapped a towel around it and step into the bath tub. The hot water felt so wonderful against my body. I begun to sink in the tub till the water brushed my neck. Hiei sure did a fine job with the cabin. I mean, how could he manage to do all this by himself? It's another of my question that might never be answer.  
I heard a knock on the door and Hiei's voice. "Onna, time for dinner when ever you're done."  
"Thank you for letting me know." I washed off quickly then got out. When I was fully dressed I limped on over to the kitchen. Hiei looked at my ankle distgusted.

"This was the first day of training and you already have a sprain ankle."  
"Well, if you went on easy on me this would have never happen!" I barked back to him.

"Why would I go easy on you? Even though you're a girl I still wouldn't go easy on you. I never go easy on anyone; not even to a little girl like yourself." We glared at eachother for a moment, but Hiei was winning the contest. I grabbed my plate of food and limp back to my bedroom.

i Naive son of a... /i That's when my eye spotted a first aid kit on my dressers. I placed my food beside me and limp to go get the kit. I open it and I found some bandages to wrap around my ankle. i I guess he isn't as bad as I thought he is. /i I wrapped the bandages around my ankle tight and got up to see if I can walk better. When I took my first step I felt the painful strikes go up my leg. "Ow!" I said. i You've really done it now, Hiei! /i I limped to the kitchen to get an ice pack from the freezer, but I couldn't reach to the back of it. I looked over at the table where Hiei was sitting at. "Hiei-san, can you please help me?"  
"Do I look like your slave?"  
"No, but..."  
"You can get it yourself, onna." That really made me mad.

"C'mon, Hiei! Please." Hiei tighten his fist and got up.  
"If it'll make you shut your mouth!"  
"Yes! Now please!" Hiei grab a few pieces of ice and put it in a zip lock bag. "Thank you." I smiled at him.

"What ever." Hiei walked back to the table and looked back outside the window. I walked to my room and layed down on my bed. I placed the ice bag on my ankle and pressed it against it. i I wonder how long this will take to heal? /i I layed back against my pillow and looked up at the ceiling. i Will Hiei and I ever get along or will we be like this forever? /i I closed my eyes fell asleep.

i I looked behind me to see noone but a red rose. I pick up the rose and smelled it. I could smell the fresh peperment, roast fire all over it. I knew it was from him. But who was he? Was he Hiei? Or was it someone who I don't even want to know? All these questions fill my head.  
"Hiei," I mumble his name. Everytime I said his name it would send static shocks up my spine. It felt very odd. Why was I feeling this? /i 


	3. Chapter 3 When will he wake?

i Chapter Three: When will he wake? /i 

I woke up the next morning from Hiei shaking me. "Kiera, time to wake up. You need to get ready for school." I rubbed my sleepy eyes and staired at him.  
"What?"  
"You need to get ready for school, baka." I layed my head in his shoulder, to tired to get up yet. "Onna, why are you leaning on me?" I didn't answer him back. Instead, he found me asleep on his shoulder. He pushed me off of him and woke me up once again. "Onna, wake up, get ready for school, and get out of here! The only reason why I'm waking you up is so I can have you out of here for a few hours." I rolled out of my bed anto the flow. My head hit the end table, which really hurt, but I was to tired to notice. I got up and rub my head.

"Thanks for the wake up call," I said sarcasticaly.

"Hn." I grab my uniform from my closet and went to change.

"You can get out now." Hiei shut the door behind him as he left. I sigh and got dress. When I was finish doing all my routines for the morning I slip on my winter jacket, and went to the door. "I'm leaving now."  
"Hn. Good." I open the door and slam it behind me. i Sheesh, he can be a real jerk sometimes. /i When I got to my school I saw Misaki standing at the entrance. I took that kinda odd since it's really seven-thirty. I walk over to her and begun to talk to her, "Misaki-san? Are you okay?" Misaki look up at me.

"No I am not, Kiera-chan. Kiyo left me without saying goodbye to me." Tears welled up in Misaki's brown eyes "He's such a jerk!" I wrapped my arms around her in a comferting position.  
"Oh, Misaki-chan, you should forget him and find someone else to love. Do you know how I was like when me and Yusaki broke up" Misaki nodded her head, "Well, I got over him and look at me now; I'm happier then ever being single. I think you should move on like Kiya has. Find someone new. How 'bout this, we go shopping together this weekend? I need to buy me some stuff to decorate my room. Would you like that?" Misaki rub her eyes dry.

"Yea. I would like that."  
"Good. And after that we can go out to eat."  
"Okay."  
"Now let me see you put the frown upside down." Misaki smile at Kiera. "At-a go, girl. You look more beautiful when you smile."  
"Thank you, Kiera-chan. I don't know what I would do without you." Kera smile warmly at Misaki.

"Misaki-chan?"  
"Yes?"  
"How 'bout we just call eachother by the first name only instead of 'chan'."  
"Okay, Kiera."  
"Now that sounds alot better, Misaki." We both smile and laugh at eachother. When the first bell rang the we both walk together to our lockers and to class.

After school was over Misaki and I walk to home together. When we got to Misaki's house I said goodbye to her and went my house. I check the mail to see if I have any. I had nothing today, so I walk on back home to the cabin. I open the door and yell out that I'm back, but no reply. I look around the place to see a cut up Hiei on the floor bleeding. His kantana was broken in half. I drop my case on the floor and ran over to Hiei. "Hiei-san!" I check to see if he had a pulse.

Nothing.

i That's right, demons' hearts don't beat. /i I grab the first aid-kit from my room and look around it to find some cleaning alcohol. I grab the warsh clothe that was by the sink and dab the alcohol on his back. "Please be okay." I clean off his wounds and wrap the bandages around his waist and shoulders. "Who did this to you, Hiei?" I drag him over to the couch and lay him down on it. I sat there, by his side, waiting for him to open his eyes. It was getting late, and didn't relize how tired I was till I laid my head in his chest. I closed my eyes and smell his scent. Burning peperment. "You smell so good, Hiei." I look at his face. I can feel his breath against my neck. "You're something, Hiei-san." I kiss him on the tip of his nose and cheek. I lay my head back in his chest and fell asleep.

i I look around the snowy scenery. Everything was so... so... white. I walk through the snow till I found a tree. A beautiful pine tree that was all ready decorated. Under the tree was a present. I pick up the present and look at the tag. On the tag it had my name on it. b To Kiera from Hiei. /b I open the lid of the box to see nothing but a card. On the card it said Season's Greeting. I started to read the card when I suddenly woke up. /i 

I woke up from my sleep and look at Hiei. He was still asleep, but he had one arm around me. I look over at the clock on the wall; 6:00 AM. It was Saturday, so there's no school today. I kept my head in Hiei's chest, feeling his chest going up then down. It felt so wonderful. "When will you wake up, Hiei. This is all my fault. If I didn't get here sooner maybe I could have help you fight and you wouldn't be here badly bleeding." A tear streek down from my face and onto Hiei's chest. There was a bright light that engluf me and Hiei. For some reason I had the urge to kiss him. I tilted my head towards his and place my lips on his. I sweetly kiss him on his till I felt his part alittle. i Please wake up, Hiei. /i I felt his tongue slither into my mouth, and my eyes went wide. My tongue wasn't doing nothing; just staying there in it's place. I close my eyes and kiss him back. After a moment or two we seperated. I lay my head back in his chest. "Thank God." I mumble. I felt Hiei's hand stroke my hair.

"Thank you, Kiera, for helping me." I smile.

"You're welcome." When I got up my ankle felt much better, and Hiei's wound was heal. We went to Koenma's to tell him about what happen. He said that my tears contains healing powers. I smile sweetly at Hiei as we return home together.

Ever since that day Hiei and I became friends, and we train together more often. Each day when we train I grew stronger and stronger. I also learn how to control the elements fire, water, ice, and snow. It's all thanks to Hiei. I also met some of Hiei's friends; Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Kayko, Yukina, and Boton. They all seem pretty nice to have.

Yusuke can be a little annoying at times, but he's like abrother that I never had.

Kuwabara is really weird, but he's a very loyal friend to have.

Kurama is such a sweetie! Nicest person I have ever met.

Kayko is a very intellegent girl who goes to the same school as I do. She's one of the girls who I can get along real well. She's totally cool.

Yukina is the sweetest girl I have ever met. She's so sh, caring, and thoughtful. She's also Kuwabara's girlfriend. I also firgure out that she's Hiei younger twin sister, but she doesn't know it yet.

As for Boton, she's a very out going person who loves to shop. For the past two weeks all we do every weekend is go shopping with the girls and Misaki, of course. She's also a very good friend who I can tell her almost anything. To much of a prep, but she's cool to hang out with.  
Yep, they're all my friends. This is all I ever wanted. All I ever wanted was some friends and a family. Now I have a family I can be with. Boton is the mother. Kurama is the father. Yusuke and Kuwabara is my annoying older brothers. And Yukina is my older sister. As for Hiei, well, he's just my friend.  
The gang and I, including Misaki, were spreeded out in a circle playing truth or dare. It was Boton's turn and she pick me.

"Truth or dare, Kiera?"  
"Dare." Boton had a smirk on her face.

"I dare you to seduce Hiei tonight." A blush crept on my face.  
"You're such a pervert, Boton!" Boton smirk at my reaction.

"I know I am." I puff my cheeks and calm down.

"Kurama, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare to go on a date with Misaki." I look over at Misaki and wink at her. She blush a rosey pink in her cheeks. Kurama smile over at her.  
"Misaki, would you like to go on a date with me?"  
"Y..yea." She stutter. I smile both at Kurama and Misaki sweetly. They would make a cute couple. We heard the phone ring and Hiei went up to get it. He answer it.

"Hello?" He answer. "When, where?" I started to get a bad feeling. "Fine. I'll be there tomorrow night." Hiei hung up the phone and went back to sitting next to me.  
"Who was that?" I ask.

"Koenma. He wants me to go back to Makai with Mukoro for another two years." I cover my mouth with hands. "Kiera, I want you to stay living here. If you want to Misaki can stay here anytime when she wants to, too." Hiei kept a blank face and look over at me. "Expect you to keep everything neat till I'm back. I'll keep in touch with you." I nodded my head.  
"When are you leaving?" Yusuke ask.

"Tomorrow night." Misaki look over at me and rub my back.

"For now, I want everyone to leave, besides Kiera." Everyone got up and told Hiei goodbye. Misaki hug me and told everything will be alright.

"It's just two years."  
"I know."  
"I'll see you at school Monday."  
"Okay." We broke from the hug and she walk out of the door. Hiei look over at me. He took me by my wrist amd pull me to the couch. He made me sit in his lap. My eyes went wide.

"You post to do your dare now."  
"But they already have left." HIei growled and made me wrap my legs around his waist. I blush a bright red.

"Just do it. I don't back off dares; especially when they include me in it" I nodded my head. I didn't know what to do. I lick my lips so I can get a little bit of salivia on them. I started kiss Hiei on his jaw and went down his jaw. He close his eyes and held me close. I went up his to earlobe and nibble on it. I could feel Hiei's hot breath against my neck. He pulled my hair back and pull my face to his. He crush his lips against mine. We were full blow making out on his couch. He lay down on the couch and pull me down to lay ontop of him.

"Hiei." I squeezed his right hand in mine. He intwine his fingers in mine.

"Shssh. Go to sleep, onna." I close my eyes and fell alseep ontop of him. The next morining when I woke up it was close to mid-afternoon. I found that Hiei wasn't there anymore. I was laying there on the couch cover up by my blanket that my grand-mother sewn for me before she die. I look around the room trying to find him, but he wasn't there. All that was left was a Christmas card. On the cover it said Season's Greetings. Inside the card Hiei wrote a letter.

i Dear Kiera,

In two weeks it will be Christmas and your birthday. I want to say Merry Christmas and Happy 16th birthday. I hope the rest of the gang will train you hard and the next time when we meet I want to fight you. Take care, my goddess."  
Hiei /i  
I place the card back down on the coffee table. I stood up and went to the window to see the it was snowing. I change into some winter clothes and put on my ice skates. I went to the lake that is now ice. I step onto the ice and started to skate.

object width"425" height"355" param name"movie" value" name"wmode" value"transparent" /param embed src" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode"transparent" width"425" height"355" /embed /object 

When I finish skating I got off the ice and went back inside. I sat back down on the couch and think back to the times where I used to enter compentions and won the golden olyimpic medal four times. I miss the old days so very much.

At six I got up from the couch and went to room. I layed down in my bed thinking about Hiei. God, I'm to miss. I closed my eyes and went to sleep silently.


	4. Chapter 4 Waiting for his return

Chapter Four: Waiting for his return

It's been almost two years since Hiei has left, and I'm seventeen, soon to be eighteen in two weeks. I graduated from my school last year because I skipped up a grade while I was in eleventh. So here I am, me and Misaki living together in Hiei's cabin. Misaki still goes to school, but she'll graduate next January. (Japan's school time is different from ours. They switch grades during the winter.) Since I got out of school I decided to continue ice skating, and hope to become the greatest woman athlete. I also go to collage to get my journalism degree; back up degree just if in case my books get rejected.

I was laying down in my bed, with my eyes close, thinking about Hiei. Oh how much I miss the annoying fire demon so. I heard a knock on the front and I got up to answer it. The gang stood infront of me with a bunch of decoration and party items with them. "Kiera, Hiei is returning tomorrow night, and we've decided to give him a welcome back party!" Yukina said excitingly. My face glow from happiness. Finaly, Hiei is going to return home, back to me. I open the door the wider and step out of the way. When they all enter I close the door behind me and look at all of their beeming happy faces. We moved the furniture and everything out of the way so we can decorate. Over the door was a ball that had confete in it. The ceiling had balloons and paper decorations going around, and the middle of it there was a banner that said i Welcome Home Hiei! /i We also put in a stero that had surround sound in. The chairs were against the wall so we can have a dance floor. Yusuke installed a light dimmer by the door, and hung a disco ball in the ceiling. Kurama, Boton, and I were in charge for cooking the food. Kurama grilled haburgers, stake, and hot dogs. Boton cook twenty pieces of shrimp, lunch meat sandwiches, and sish comba. I fixed up fruit salad, regular salad, and taco salad. By the time we finish getting the party ready it was one in the afternoon the next day. I sat down on the couch and wipe off the imaginary sweat.

"Boy, that was hard work!" I said tirly.

"Sure was," responded Boton. I got up from the couch and went to my room to take a nap. When I went in my room I saw Hiei laying down in my bed, his hands nehind his head, and his eyes close. I was shock for a moment thinking that this is just my imagination. I pinch myself, and I was awake.

"H-Hiei?" Hiei turn his head over to me and smirk. I ran over to him and hug him around the waist. "Oh my God! Hiei! I've miss you so much." Hiei pat my back and push me off him.

"Hn." I look at him with a tear going down my chin. I missed him so much! I was glad that he was back. Everyone scramble to my room and cheer.

"Wahoo! Hiei is back!" Kuwabara yell.

"Hiei!" The girls yell and run over to him and they all gave Hiei a hug, telling him that they miss him so much. It was a happy reunion. Soon seconds turn minutes, and minutes turn into hours. Before we even knew it we were partying in the room. Everyone was dancing to Crank That Soja Boy, My Humps, Hot, SOS, and much more. It was so much fun! When it came to the singing contest everyone sung, even Hiei. In the end Yukina won the contest. Yukina sung Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. As for me, I got in second place by singing Love Again by Cascada. After that we picked couple of the night. It was odd that Kurama and Boton won. They both blush because since they're the winners they had to do a spot light dance. They slow dance to Truly Madder Deeper, by Cascada. While they were dancing I went outside on my patio. The snow shine under the moonlight as it dance above the Heavens. I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around my wait, and a chin place on my shoulder. I smile, remembering the scent that's comming off the person; a fire peperment aroma.  
"Hello, Hiei."  
"Hn." I smile and twist my body so I'm facing him. I wrap my arms around his neck and we started to slow dance. My head lay in his chest. I close my eyes, feeling the sweet sensation course through my body. I hardly remember this feeling when the last time Hiei held me in his arms. Hiei's chin layed ontop of my head, and we swayed to the music. Even after the song was done playing we continue to dance. The crickets were chirping, the wind was whistling, and the trees' leaves' shook, giving us our own little song. I started to hum a Christmas Melody. It was one of my favorite songs; Silent Night. Hiei lifted my chin with his index finger, and we stare into eachothers eyes.

"Hiei."  
"Kiera." Hiei place his soft lips on mine in a sweet kiss I would never forget. When we broke we continue to stare at eachother.

"Hiei, thank you so much for this night. Hiei?"  
"Hm?"  
"I like you." Hiei stare at me shock, but he place his shock look with a small smile.

"I like you, too." We both went into another kiss that felt like it lasted for ever, but it didn't. Since that night Hiei shared his bed with, and I had my final dream.

i I was reading the card. Examinning every word as I read it. The card I read was written like this: b Dear Kiera, I ant to say Happy Holidays. Even though I'm not with you I'll always be with you in your dreams. In other words, I want to say Happy Birthday, Kiera, and I like you alot. I'll always be here for you, always.

Merry Christmas, my sweet.

Hiei. /i 

I smile to myself in my sleep. Everything in my life is terrific. Here I am, in Hieie's arms happy.   
"Merry Christmas," I mumbled in my sleep, drifting off to a new life, a new dream, and a new love.


End file.
